


Day 3 prompt Music

by Grace_Logan



Series: TsukkiKage Week [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anastasia - Freeform, not Disney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Logan/pseuds/Grace_Logan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima and Kageyama are part of an extracurricular dance group together and have to rehearse their dance for an up coming competition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3 prompt Music

Kageyama’s costume swirled about his legs every time he turned around to do something. The swishy inky blue skirt flaring out and revealing the baggy golden pants beneath. It was very distracting to say the least as your eyes just couldn’t help but be drawn to the almost hypnotic swishing of the skirt. The golden crop top didn’t help matters for Kei as it showed off Kageyama’s athletic body in such an appealing way it made Kei want to touch him. Just run his hands over those abs and pecs and bury his face in them.

Kageyama had yet to slide the arm pieces of his costume on, ‘they’d get in the way’, he’d said when Tsukishima had asked. Kageyama hadn’t even brought his mask to their rehearsal.

Tsukishima played with the cuffs on his black tail coat as he watched Kageyama squat and pick up the volley ball net. They’d stayed behind on the premise of extra practice and Daichi had somewhat reluctantly left the keys with them, worried that they’d end up in an argument and beat the day lights out of each other like they had a couple months ago.

Things had been better between them since then. As if they’d reached some sort of understanding.

“Oi Tsukishima, don’t just stand there and stare at me. Help.” Kageyama snapped. Kei jumped and went to grab one of the support poles from the ground as Kageyama rushed into the store room with the net, returning empty handed and grabbing the last pole on the ground. Kei was thankful that it never took long to pack up their gear.

Kageyama went through some slow stretches as Tsukishima pulled his iPod dock out of his bag, climbed up onto the stage and plugged it into the back wall. He borrowed an extension cord from the cupboard behind the curtains so he could drag his dock out to the front of the stage. He didn’t want the curtains to mess with the music.

“Kageyama, are you ready?” Kei called across the gym. Kageyama stopped touching his toes, stood straight and nodded.

“I’m ready.”

Tsukishima turned the volume all the way up and pressed play. He hopped off the stage, the tails of his coat flying out behind him and ran to his position as Tobio fluidly paced through the intro choreography to a soft foreign song.

“Dancing bears, painted wings

Things I almost remember

And a song, someone sings

Once upon a December.”

Tobio slowed to a stop before him, arms open and in position as Kei stepped up and wound an arm about his waist and shoulders and pulled him to his chest. They spun away quickly, careful not to fumble their foot work in such close quarters.

“Someone holds me safe and warm

Horses prance through a sliver storm.

Figures dancing gracefully,

Across my memories.”

Tsukishima grabbed Kageyama’s hands and they spun around at arm’s length twice before Kei pulled him in and lifted him from his hips, spun once and placed him on the ground again. They joined hands and spun off in the fast steps of the Viennese waltz. Circling the court as much as they could in the small space. The dance was designed for their stage. To make use of all space they’d have in front of hundreds of spectators, family of other participants and agents looking to scout some young talent for their agency or school.

“Watch your footing Kageyama.” Tsukishima muttered, feeling him tense as he misplaced his foot.

“It’s fast at this spot, makes it hard to keep track of my feet and yours. We should slow the waltz down a bit in this part.” Kageyama replied as Tsukishima spun him out with one hand and they continued to waltz.

“Someone holds me safe and warm

Horses prance through a silver storm

Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memories.”

Tobio was drawn back in as they stopped and swayed on the spot before they swung around at arms’ length and Kei stopped and spun him, letting go of his hand. Tobio performed two pique turns and leapt into the air, arms up and back arched in a stag leap. He landed softly, his feet barely making a sound on the court.

Kei was right there waiting for him. Arm out and taking his hand he spun Tobio again and they were off once more, waltzing around the gym.

“I’m getting a little dizzy from all this turning Tsukishima.”

“Deal with it. We’re almost done and we have more turns to go.” Kei smirked as Tobio’s face fell into despair. The setter was looking a little off and Kei admitted to himself that they should slow the waltz at the beginning a bit. If only to avoid falling on their asses in the middle of their performance because they were too dizzy to continue.

“Far away, long ago

Glowing dim as an ember

Things my heart used to know

Things it years to remember.”

Tsukishima passed him off as if they had other dancers and turned to receive his own imaginary partner. They were slowing things down as the song came to a close, dancing as if they had partners, Tobio moving on as if being passed onto the next person and Kei as if he were passing off and receiving.

Tobio circled back to him and they stopped and bowed lightly. Just a small bend of the knee before they joined hands.

“And a song someone sings

Once upon a December.”

They waltzed slowly, their foot work perfect. This would be the moment in the competition that the judges were looking to see how well they knew the steps. It’s easy to miss a mistake when everyone is whirling about and the skirts are distracting the eye but as they dance slowly, come to a stop and Kei dips Tobio as the song comes to an end. That is when the judges will see just how good they are.

Kei looks into Tobio’s eyes, his face is flushed and he has such a look of content on his face that Kei jolts and drops him. Kageyama hits the floor with a dull thud and glares up at Tsukishima once his vision clears.

“What the fuck Tsukishima! I swear to god if you drop me during the performance I’m going to rip your balls off.” Tobio growls. Kei looks mildly frightened, like he’s wondering if Tobio is as serious as he sounds because he sounds dead serious and Kei feels a twinge in his balls as the scene forms in his mind.

“I’d rather you didn’t.”

“I will.”

Kei sighs and hauls Tobio to his feet. “Do you still feel dizzy?” Tsukishima hasn’t yet let go of Kageyama’s arms and when he does go to release them Tobio sways where he stands. Kei grabs him, walks him over to the benches and pushes him down.

“We’ll rest for a bit before trying it again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anastasia isn't a Disney film, everything I know is a lie. (whispers: it's made by Fox Animation Studio)
> 
> Seriously though who knew this ^^ ?


End file.
